


Lost and found

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers is a 90 year old pup
Genre: F/M, I tried to make it sad, tumblr people said it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: What would you feel if you found out that everyone you used to know thought you are dead? What if the person you loved the most thought you were dead and nobody told him you weren’t? How would you break it down to them?





	Lost and found

(Y/N) walked calmly down the New York streets. She stopped near the always majestic Stark Tower that stood as tall as always and somehow watched over the city and its inhabitants, making sure everyone were more or less safe. She sighed, with a light smile on her lips and carried on with her way. She noticed something on a light post just a few meters away from the tower; it was a paper stuck to it, but completely battered now. Looking closer, she recognized herself in it, above a question that read “Have you seen this girl?” and with a whole bunch of number available to call to for any information, even a reward was offered, and it was a hell lot of money. She took one and shoved it inside her bag and walked away, hurrying her footsteps to get as far from there as possible.

She got to her boss’s office, enraged and demanding an explanation.

“What the hell does this mean?” She yelled, taking the paper out and showing it.

“You might want to take a seat, agent (Y/L/N),” replied the man on the other side of the desk with a calmed voice. He knew this moment would arrive, but nothing had prepared him for this unwanted conversation.

* * *

 

Somewhere, not very far away, Steve Rogers laid on a new bed. He had bought it a few months ago, after the team’s persistence to get rid of the old one because the love of his life was not coming back unless he knew a way of bringing the dead back to life, but neither him nor the rest knew if there was a chance of bringing them alive, so they didn’t try.

This was a smaller bed; it was big enough for one and a half and Steve, with all his heart, believe she was his half. He was a full man due to his size and the other things the super-soldier serum had done to him, but the way he remembered her, she was tiny, gorgeous, funny, and overall the woman that’s one of a kind.

“Steve…” Natasha’s soft voice dragged him out of the usual daydreaming about her. “The guys and I called for some pizzas and we thought you might want to join us…” Her voice lingered and slowly faded away. She bit her bottom lip and rested her head on the door frame. Steve looked at her for two seconds, but then looked away to the ceiling.

“Not hungry,” he retorted.

Natasha entered and left a plate with several slices of different kinds of pizza put together in a pile and two bottles of beer on the TV table in front of the bed. “I’ll leave this here if you get hungry and thirsty, and if you get lonely… just go and meet us downstairs,”

“If I get lonely,” the blonde soldier repeated in an absent-minded voice. “Thank you, Natasha,”

“Steve, you know I didn’t mean to say that,” she sighed, almost as if she was apologizing for something unsaid. “I worry about you, ok? We all do. I know it’s hard to think (Y/N) is dead, but she is, and it’s about damn time you let her go,”

“The same way you all have done?” Steve asked, growing angrier and even more heartbroken.

“The same way she would have wanted us to do, Steve,” the Russian spy replied coldly. “Don’t forget she was my friend and that I’d known her for longer than you did,” she got out of Steve’s bedroom, slamming the door behind her slim figure and feeling even more hopeless to get both her friends back.

Steve felt lonelier than ever and as much as he hated to make his teammates feel bad for him, he couldn’t just go there and talk it out because they wouldn’t understand. Sure, she was everybody’s friend because who could resist her bubbly personality and sweet words? But no one felt like she had arrived to their lives to pull them back on earth, and surely nobody felt like she was a beacon in the middle of the night. No, because for Steve she was that and so much more.

* * *

 

“What do you mean Steve thinks I’m dead?” (Y/N) asked in a loud voice. Louder than it ever was. She paced around the room trying to find an explanation herself, but it all seemed too crazy and out of an action movie to be real. “Coulson, I am certainly not dead and I haven’t died!”

“I know—I know,” he replied, trying to sooth (Y/N), “but no one else knows that. Well, apart from Fury and Hill, of course,”

“What did you say?” (Y/N) asked again, feeling even more furious than before, but before Coulson could reply, she spoke again. “Fury knows everything, so what does he know?”

“Of course he knows you’re alive—(Y/N), please stop and take the damn seat. It makes me nervous to see you like that,”

“Oh, Coulson, it makes me nervous to find out that everyone I love thinks I’m dead!” She shot back, giving him a menacing look. “Steve and I were supposed to get married, to have kids and all that crap. I wanted that,” the tears started to pool in her eyes. “I wanted to fight side by side with the man I loved and the team that respected me so much—”

“Well, tough!” Coulson replied, feeling exhausted of the conversation. “I had a life too before SHIELD, you know? And I got killed and I was brought back and here I am, running a team and staying away from the one I love. None of us here got it easy, but we move on because that’s what we, agents, do,”

“I am not one of your soldiers, Coulson. Fitz-Simmons, you can boss them around as you please, but not me,” (Y/N) replied coldly and left the office.

Everyone awaited outside Coulson’s office to check out what happened and why all the crazy yelling, but all they got was a fuming (Y/N) that gave no answer and exalted Coulson trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. May was the first and only one to go inside and with a serious voice, she warned Coulson.

“I don’t want to say I told you so, but you knew damn well this was gonna happen one day. You can’t expect (Y/N) to be away from New York—”

“Agent May, I don’t need this, thank you,” he sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 

(Y/N) was far too nervous to do it, but she was already in the elevator on her way to the common room to back down and run away. It seemed like a lifetime since the last time she was there. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing was unsteady, and as she looked around she found everything as if it never changed, but she knew, deep inside, that things had changed and a lot. A soft voice, a very familiar voice, startled her.

“Miss (Y/L/N)?” JARVIS, the AI, asked. “I’m sorry to ask you this, but… is it really you?”

“Yes, J. This is me…” She replied nervously. “Can you please call Captain Rogers to go to the meeting room… if it still is where I think it is?”

“Not a problem,”

Steve was told to go to the meeting room, but he had not heard the usual pacing on the hallway on the way there. It was quiet and it seemed like there was nobody home, but it was JARVIS’s special order.

The soldier slowly walked towards the room, making up a hundred excuses if this was one of those ridiculous interventions from the Avengers. He was ready to put up a fight and a million ways of saying no, but what he saw there made him forget everything he had planned.

“Hello, Steve,” (Y/N) greeted. She was on the furthest seat, intertwining her hands on the table and looking as gorgeous as she ever did. “It’s been quite long, isn’t it?” She pointed at the chair that was near him to sit down, and he did, but it was more of a reflex act than something he wanted to do. The first thing he wanted to ask was— “Yes,” she said, dragging him out of his thoughts, “I am alive and I’m here and all that’s happening is real,”

“How?”

“I never died…” she explained; the words hurt more than she had thought, “I went missing and Fury found me before you guys did. He and Maria put me back together and then Coulson—”

“Coulson? As in Phil Coulson?” (Y/N) nodded, without giving him a worded answer. “He’s alive too? Why?”

“Steve, please calm down…” her jaw trembled and the tears pooled in her eyes, “I will tell you everything but I need you to calm down,”

She explained everything she had found out thanks to Skye, and she told him everything about the new team of agents Fury had put together, how different they were from the Avengers and the things they fought against and how she thought there was something wrong in SHIELD. They maintained the professional distance between them, even though their bodies longed to be close to one another.

(Y/N) was even more gorgeous than Steve’s blurry memories could remember, and she looked like she had been under some heavier training now. It was as if somebody changed the outside of the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and changed for a woman, but deep inside this new woman he found, there were remains of his (Y/N).

“Why didn’t you call?” Steve asked after the long explanation. He still found hard to believe what he heard, but after seeing aliens, the Norse god of thunder and being brought back to life, he could get used to hearing some strange news. “I mean… you could’ve told me you were fine…”

“I couldn’t do it. Melinda kept a close eye on both Coulson and I because we had connections with the outside world. We both had our lives tied to someone else…” She looked down at her lap and stayed in silence for a while. “I’m sorry if this makes everything worse. It was not my intention,”

“At least I know you’re not dead, (Y/N)…” he shrugged, “I knew you weren’t,”

“I just came by to say howdy… I gotta go now,” she sighed and stood up. “Please, move on… I’m alive, I’m fine and that’s pretty much all you need to know,”

“You’re gonna leave again?” Steve stood up and stopped (Y/N) before she could run away.

“I have to… it’s my job,”

“Please, don’t go…” Steve pleaded, holding (Y/N)’s hand and gazing into her eyes, looking for that spark that he knew she still had and it would prevent her from escaping his life again. “We need to you,”

She smiled and placed a soft hand on the soldier’s cheek. “You’re Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, you don’t need me,”

“I need you,” Steve corrected, and leaned to gently crash his mouth on hers. They needed one another so badly that it hurt. He longed to hold her in his arms once again, and he loved the taste of her lips and how they naturally molded to his.

She pushed him away, knowing that if she had stayed just one second more, she would have surrendered to his words.

But she had a job and she couldn’t just leave it.

“I’m sorry, Steve,”


End file.
